Dana Scully got married
by TheFonzie
Summary: Takes place after Mulder leaves in the 8th season. He had been gone for three years and now he has come back only to find that Scully is married.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-file, sadly.**

**Summary: It has been three years since Mulder left after William was born; he comes back only to find Scully is married. MSR. ScullyOC**

**A/N: There will be plenty of MSR in this story mostly from Mulder, but I think I might have her stay with her husband in the end. I have been playing with this idea for a bit I've held off writing it because I'm not sure if it will be perfect. Repost because my account got messed up.  
**

--Mulder's POV--

She's there just as beautiful as I remember talking to Skinner. She's too far from me for me to be able to make out what they're saying. It's been three years two months and four days since I saw her last, three years since I kissed her last. My heart is pumping I can almost feel her soft lips on mine I missed her so much. A little boy about three runs up and latched himself on to her legs, William. My William. She smiles at him and lifts him up to rest on her hip, a man has come in behind William. Scully is now looking at him, Skinner has moved away from them. Who is he? Why does he have the teddy bear Byers gave William? He leans down and catches her lips. Anger is growing inside me, why is she kissing another man? He goes to leave and she shoos William with him. Skinner comes back to her and they start walking towards my cell. As they come closer it's hard to bear, I can smell her. I don't even know what the man smelt like, but his sent lingers on her. The guard leading Skinner and Scully to my cell undoes the lock and swings open the door. The lock clicks behind Scully and Skinner as they are pushed into my cell. Her eyes are watering and she is about to cry, "Mulder," She whispers.

"Who was that man?" Are the first words out of my mouth it's rude and I can't stand the hurt I see in her eyes, but I want to know so badly.

Skinner looks at Scully to answer, when she makes no move he speaks for her, "Not now, Mulder, were here to discuss _your_ situation not hers."

"Who was that man?" I repeat myself louder, I look at Skinner, "I want Scully to answer."

She looks at me, "It's none of your business, not now."

"I want to know, just tell me, I don't care what you do after. I deserve to know if my son is in good hands."

"Your son is in fine hands though you haven't been much of a father to him, you met him once and now your all protective?"

"He's still my son," She studies me before turning her back to me, and calling for the guard. "Scully, wait." I put my hand on her should, she just shrugs it off. She leaves without another word. I look at Skinner for my answer.

"His name is Bobby Pace, he is DNA analyst for the bureau, and she's not Scully anymore." He hints.

**A/N: Okey slash dokey. Short start it seems all my starts are short. So PLEASE tell me what you think. I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: For the last time I can't afford to own the X-files, if I could it would still be running on air.**

**Summary: It's been three years since Mulder left now he's back and Scully is married.**

--Scully's POV--

I feel guilty, goddamn it why do I feel guilty. It was his fault he left me, what the hell was I supposed to do sit around and mope until the day he showed up on my doorstep full of apologies? The sun nearly blinds me as I leave the prison. I know that leaving probably wasn't the best thing to so. I'd bet good money Skinner's already explained to him that I just go married three months ago and that William has taken to calling my husband 'daddy'. For the first time in over ten years I feel like having a cigarette. I look up and see Bobby leaning against the car with William eating a Danone yoghurt. "Let's go," I mumble to him. I start to feel angry at him I know I shouldn't, but he was the one that proposed to me. I said yes though. Maybe if I just kept on thinking he was an ass I wouldn't have fallen in love.

_(flashback)--Third Person--_

_March 15, 2001_

_J. Edgar Hoover Building_

"_Agent Scully, could you get these DNA sample tested for abnormalities." John Doggett asked a very pregnant Scully._

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you're the one that insists to work eight months into your pregnancy, you can't do anything else." He shoved the samples into her hands. _

_She waddled to the elevator and rode up three stories to the DNA lab. She pushed open the doors to find two unfamiliar faces staring at her, two faces that nearly collapsed into each other. The new DNA analyst and some girl were going at in the lab. _Great _she thought_ have the pregnant woman find two strangers going at it._ She cleared her voice. The couple shot up immediately embarrassed at being caught. "Sorry," The woman mumbled. She quickly went for the door cowering in Scully's glare._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_I would ask you the same thing, but I already know, you're Spooky Mulder's girlfriend." He smirked._

"_One answer my question, two, no I'm not and three, you piss me off I will kick you ass." She fumed._

"_Well then, one," He mocked her, "My name is Bobby Pace nice to meet you, two, then how come you're carrying his unborn baby in you belly? And three, I'd like to see you try." _

"_Yeah maybe we slept together _once_, but it's better than having sex in the lab with some whore off the streets,"_

"_It's no wonder he chased you like a puppy dog, you hot when you're mad."_

"_He didn't chase me around like a puppy dog, you don't have any proof of that you only just transferred here. Take these, I'm going home." Scully threw the samples at Bobby and left, slaming the door behind her._

_(end flashback)_

"What happened Dana?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing important, he was just being a bit stubborn." She waved his question off. She buckled William into his car seat.

"Mommy, who did you go to see?" William asked.

"Just a friend of mine, he might have done some bad things, and I just wanted to see him again." Tears started to well up in her eyes once again.

**A/N: Another short chappie. Bobby was a bit of an ass eh? OH well he will get nicer I promise.**


End file.
